


I Have No Idea

by Fronk1ee



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, NSFW, Other, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 18:19:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15491841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fronk1ee/pseuds/Fronk1ee
Summary: Human biology is new to Pearl. All she knows is she wants to fuse with this pink-haired goddess.





	I Have No Idea

Pearl and the girl stroll along the boardwalk, smiling up at the whirling rides and over at Peedee’s truck. Pearl steals a glance at the girl, catching a glimmer from her lip piercing and being entirely unable to believe she isn’t a gem.

Pearl pays attention to her own stride, careful not to fall too closely in step with the girl and create a passionate fusion right there on the boardwalk. 

What an experience this is. All these thousands of years, and Pearl has never once considered looking at a human like this. The way Rose used to look at them. Greg’s song lyrics play in her mind as she looks up at the girl’s magical gaze. “I like the way...  
The girl looks back at her.  
“... human beings play.”

“Pearl!” a rasping, carefree voice behind them. Amethyst. Oh stars, Pearl had left her playing video games. What is she doing out here? And Steven!

“Hey... guys. What a frightful surprise!”

The girl’s chuckle sends a cold blush over Pearl’s cheeks. 

Steven can barely contain his glee. “We’re just- hangin’ out.”

Steven and Amethyst giggle, and Pearl goes tense waiting for them to just. Leave. 

“Pearl, are these your kids?”

“What?!”

They all stand in silence, thinking about this woman’s total ignorance of gem life on Earth. Where do they begin?

Pearl breaks the silence. “Well. Garnet and I discovered Amethyst in a rock a few thousand years ago and she lives with us and we’ve been fighting monsters since she could walk. And Steven- he’s the son of my- fallen- military leader-“

“-and lover,” Steven chimes in, roses of proud adoration swelling his cheeks. Amethyst is grossed out.

Pearl looks down at Steven, her mouth a dash and her eyes dinnerplates. 

“Well, I suppose. Yes.” She turns back to the girl. 

“They sound like your kids to me,” she grins.

“Haha, okay, goodbye, you two!” She carefully ruffles Steven’s hair and leads the girl away.

Amethyst looks at Steven. “Where was my hair ruffle?”

 

———————

“So you’re, like, really an alien, huh?”

The girl smiles across her low coffee table at Pearl, their glasses of apple juice between them. 

“I-“ Pearl steals herself. She thinks, “I am a rockstar.”

“Yes. I am. And look at you. Fleshy. Soft. A beating heart. There are forms of life out there that would blow your mind. We’re all aliens, Sheena.”

The girl bats her heavy eyelids back, and puts down her glass. She stands up, eyes always on Pearl- who swallows. 

Sheena stands towering over Pearl, her muscular legs in their black velveteen leggings forming an imposing bridge over her. There’s a sharp, musky scent, and the feeling of an energy coming from between the girl’s legs. Pearl isn’t sure what it is, but it’s compelling and encouraging- like the start of a great fusion. 

Sheena holds a big, feminine hand out for Pearl. Grinning, she floats up from the ground without touching the girl’s hand. 

“Oh, wow,” concedes Sheena, collapsing a little on the inside from her ever-building lust.

Synchronising, they move toward each other. They’re touching now, the whole lengths of their bodies sparking little shouts of pure attraction. Pearl can feel the familiar heat of the ritual. It’s not that different, after all!

Sheena lets out a moan, and in the rapture of the moment she takes Pearl’s hand and glides it under the velvet of her leggings, straight under the lace elastic of her panties, between the bulbous flesh of her outer lips. Pearl’s middle finger, for a split second, has encountered wet, hot, delicate vulva. 

She shrieks and jumps back. 

“Oh my stars!”

Sheena looks embarrassed.

“Is- is that okay?” 

Pearl is completely stunned. 

“Oh, God,” mutters the girl. “I should never have- I’ll go,” and she charges for the door. “You can go whenever you’re ready, I’ll come back later. I’m so sorry.”

“Sheena!”

Pearl stands in her original spot, stunned. “I have no idea what that was. No idea at all. But it felt-“

They look at each other.

“- so- good.”

Sheena sees the way Pearl holds her middle finger out from the rest of her hand, like it’s charged with some precious destiny and must be treated with reverence. 

She looks from the gem’s long white finger, up her arm, to her dinnerplate eyes, and her glowing gem. Then down the length of her ballet-dancer’s torso to her flat crotch. She hopes there’s something in there, but that question will have to wait until she can hold herself back.

The two women launch themselves at one another. Pearl wants to touch that place again. She kneels, hiding her eyes in close kisses on Sheena’s soft human flesh until she gets there- that hot place right there. So close to where the food comes out! There’s something so visceral, so earthly, about that. She knows Rose must have loved everything about this hot place on a human’s body. Understanding washes over her. In this moment of pure passion, she feels closer than ever to Rose. Sharing her passion for human sexuality. The beauty, the dance, the energy of it. 

When Pearl comes back to herself, she is buried to her nose in Sheena’s- what is this?! She holds onto her full butt, drinking in the flowing liquid like so much sticky apple juice. 

Pearl remembers to listen. And, oh, what she hears. Is that a song? Is that a language? A new language? Sheena is howling like a corruption, grinding her hips against Pearl’s face, gripping on tight to her shoulders. Words start to make their way through the passionate noise. 

“Oh my God, oh my God, Pearl, Pearl oh my God you have to stop you have to.”

Pearl smacks her mouth out from the fleshy fountain. 

“Sheena! I didn’t hear you. Are you okay? Oh, stars, was that wrong?!”

Sheena collapses against Pearl, laughing and panting hysterically. They fall to the ground together. 

“I just came for like five minutes straight.”

“I don’t understand. Came where?”

Wrapping her legs around Pearl’s tiny waist, she pulls the confused alien towards her. 

“So, humans, we have all these, nerves and, and muscles in there.”

“Oh, I know about muscles. I’ve dissected several rodents.”

“Ew. You get away with that because my kidneys have exploded and I can’t even think of a response.”

“YOUR WHAT?!” She tries to jump up. “Oh, stars, oh no!”

“Shh. I’m joking.”

Sheena sits up with Pearl, across from her.

And starts to pull her t-shirt over her head. She’s wearing another item underneath- a piece of clothing that Rose certainly had never worn. Rather like armour, but soft and see-through.

Ah, see-through. Under embroidered images of generic flowers, Pearl can see the pink mounds of Sheena’s nipples. This is territory in which she is far more comfortable.

Forgetting the events of moments ago, a panther-like confidence comes over Pearl. Like a jungle predator, and a rockstar seductress, she stalks over the soft curves of Sheena’s insurmountable body, pushing her slowly onto her back. 

An image escapes from her gem, but Pearl doesn’t mind. She wants the girl to see this. 

Sheena looks up, captivated. Pearl holding and devouring her breasts, kissing her. The two of them in a sensual dance, when they glow, and meld together as one. The projection falls away. 

Sheena nearly cries. “Holy fuck. That was beautiful.”

Pearl smiles. And easily snaps the piece of fabric between the two hammocks disguising Sheena’s breasts. They burst free, and Pearl has her face in them immediately. 

“Hhhmmmm mm,” Sheena moans. How can this be possible?! Pearl is nowhere near the centre of her normal need, the hot, dripping clit sitting alone a foot below Pearl. But an energy flows through her, through Sheena’s solid nipples. She has never felt this sensation. Ever. 

“Can I-“ Sheena doesn’t know what to ask.  
Risking it, she glides a hand between Pearl’s legs. 

“Wait.” Pearl grabs her wrist, and looks into her eyes- concentrating on something. “Okay,” she says finally, releasing the girl’s wrist.

Apprehensively, Sheena takes her hand where it wants to go. What is she going to find? She shuts her eyes, hoping not to offend Pearl with her reaction.

“You- it’s-“

Pearl’s eyes glimmer with swaggering lust.

“I shapeshift. It’s no big deal.”

The girl cries out from amazement at having found this alien rockstar.

“And I never sleep.”

“Oh, fuck yeah.”


End file.
